The Journey Begins
by Krocket
Summary: The group makes it to the beach, but a few surprises are in store...


FanFiction.Net

var banner = 1; 

**The Journey Begins**

**Category:** [Anime][1] » [Digimon][2] **Censor:** PG-13 **Genre:** Action/Adventure **Reviews:** [1][3]

**Author**: [Krocket][4]

- Select Font - Verdana Times New Roman Arial Geneva 

Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

  
Note: Pokomon, Kyle and others belong to me, but not digimon. Please Review.  
  
Ages: 16:Kyle, Joe   
15: Matt, Mimi, Sora, Tai,  
14: Izzy  
8: T.K.  
  
A Journey's Beginning  
  
  
We all just made these cool friends, when Kuwagamon crashed the  
party. Our friends digivolved into bigger digimon. We thought we scared him  
off. Instead, he blows us off a cliff. How are we going to get out of this!?  
  
  
We all were falling down into the icy river. Each of our digimon tried  
to save us by grabbing the walls of rocky edges, but there was no use! Then,  
as we prepared to hit the water a miracle happened. Gomamon then shouted,  
"Fish Net!". We ended landing on a net made up of freshwater fish.  
Gomamon then explained, these fish were just passing by, giving us a lift.  
  
  
We came to some land and got off. Joe thanked Gomamon for the help.  
We then discovered that the Digital Monsters preferred to be called digimon.  
Our friends explained that there were good and bad digimon. There was also  
a process digimon go through to become stronger. We all then began to walk  
to what Tai says is beach.  
  
  
Despite, what Joe said about staying here we all left for the beach  
Finally, we arrived on the beach. "Ahh, Nothing like the ocean." Gabumon  
commented. We then, saw the strangest thing.  
  
  
There were about a dozen phone booths, all lined up. We all decided to  
try the phones, but unfortunately they wouldn't work. We all sat down tothink  
about what to do next. We planned to eat, when a huge creature emerged  
from the water.  
  
  
The monster was called Shellmon, a huge shellfish creature who fired  
blasts of water at his foes. The digimon attempted to fight but they couldn't  
attack. "It looks like they lost their powers." Matt exclaimed. "Petamon,  
can't you even move?" I asked. "Sorry, Kyle I'm too hungry to fight." ,said  
Petamon weakly. Tai and Agumon however, still had the strength to fight.  
  
  
Tai quickly, gave Agumon a diversion while he attacked Shellmon. Tai  
still was in Shellmon's grip when Shellmon stepped on Agumon.  
That's when Tai's digital device glowed and Agumon was bathed in light.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
"Whoa!!" we all said in shock. "He did it again, now he's Greymon!"  
, Tai said. "Give him a taste of his own medicine, Greymon1", I shouted.   
"Diginova Blast!!", Greymon roared.  
  
  
A huge fireball from Greymon's mouth knocked Shellmon straight into  
the ocean. Greymon then, reverted back to Agumon. After some  
congratulating, we all set out to find some shelter. Joe was in panic because  
the phones were a total wreck. Finally, we set out to find our way home.  
What will we discover along the way?  
  
The End... For Now 

**Review Story** (be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 

The Journey Begins

Name:

Email:

(optional)

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.Email.value != "") { if((document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('@') == -1) || (document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('.') == -1)) { missinginfo += "\n - Email (name@isp.com)"; } } if (document.frmPost.Name.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Name"; } if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->   
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][7] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][8] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=201
   [2]: index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=257
   [3]: /index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=90180
   [4]: /index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9968
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: 
   [8]: index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=90180



End file.
